The present invention relates to seats for a vehicle, and more particularly to a seat for a vehicle having a reclining mechanism.
Some of seats for the vehicle include a seat cushion defining a seating face, a seat back defining a backrest, and a mechanism (reclining mechanism) which allows the seat back to be tilted to the seat cushion. Some of seat back frames of the seat back comprise a pipe member.
Configurations in which the reclining mechanism and the pipe member of the seat back frame are assembled to each other are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2012-30632 and 2011-230728.
The Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-30632 discloses that “an end portion 20b of a second corner of a pipe member is welded to a side frame 32 by butt welding” and “a recliner 40 is assembled such that rotation center thereof is aligned with axial center of a round pipe on a lower left corner of a back frame body 20”.
The Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-230728 discloses that “a first end portion 6a of a lower frame 6 is welded to a first side frame 2 as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 3”.